halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. It is first seen in Halo 3. Introduction The EVA armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor, specialized to improve survivability of SPARTAN-II supersoldiers when in a vacuum. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variants first appearance in Halo canon was in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to SPI armor's helmet- in fact, in early renders the armor was mistaken for SPI armor. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and around the back of the head it has a quarter sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have its characteristic visor for maximum field of vision during space operations. Because of its unique appearance, the helmet has gained the nicknames "bug" and "fish bowl." Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads and feature a long attachment to their center- another similarity to the SPI armor.also have a unnoticiable mark in the uper corner only seiable through theater Chest Characteristics The chest plate seems to be a standard MJOLNIR chest plate with a small attachment. The attachment consists of a small metal plate connected to a piece of black alloy that has several unknown equipment pieces set into it. These are speculated to be docking ports so that a SPARTAN-II does not drift into space. It is possible to be extra cushioning in case the vehicle gets in a collision. The chest plate has gained the nickname "cassette tape" and "boombox" by online players. Unlock *'Head': Unlock the Campaign Complete: Normal achievement. *'Shoulders': Unlock the Refuge achievement. *'Body': Unlock The Road achievement. or complete the game on normal for all of them beat tsavo highyway for the shoulders and the ark for the body Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A MJOLNIR MK VI EVA wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and shoulder pads. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor aboard the Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G sidearm and an SMG. Image:1209687564 EVA.jpg|A SPARTAN-II clad in full EVA Armor, armed with a pair of SMGs. Trivia *The facility the armor was tested in is a reference to the character Dave Lister of the British sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf, who was found abandoned in a box under a pool table at the Aiburth Arms Pub as a baby. *The helmet of this armor is similar to the SPI helmet. Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor